MBF-02VV Gundam Astray Turn Red
The MBF-02VV Gundam Astray Turn Red is a Mobile Suit appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R photonovel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Astray Turn Red is a mobile suit created by Valerio Valeri for his own use. However, since the suit is fully controlled by the combat AI, 80, he does not need to do any actual piloting although he still sits in the cockpit. The suit has a custom head unit and backpack, its main body is constructed using MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir's spare parts and its body color is basically a reverse of MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame's (hence the suit's name). The suit is usually armed with a pair of head-mounted CIWS and a pair of Tactical Arms on its back, but it can also be equipped with the same type of beam rifle, beam sabers and shield as the Red Frame when required. The suit also carries additional power packs for the Tactical Arms like MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L. The suit is supposed to be used alongside CAT1-VGR Hyperion GR and CAT1-VGL Hyperion GL, they are commandeered by Turn Red and serve as its protectors during battle. The Turn Red is installed with the the Trio System to improves its cooperation with the other two suits. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted on the head, the pair of CIWS are light projectile weapons incapable of damaging the armor of other MS. They are mainly used to intercept missiles, destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*Tactical Arms :Essentially the same weapon as that used by Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L, the Turn Red mounts two Tactical Arms on its backpack in a wing-like fashion (one on each side). The weapon retains all of its original functions and capabilities, and when in flight form, is mounted vertically on each side. Valerio Valeri discovers that when the Tactical Arms adopt a ‘<’ shape, the Turn Red can use them as boomerangs. ;*Type 71 Beam Rifle :An optional weapon, it is the same type of handheld beam rifle as that used by the Gundam Astray Red Frame. ;*Shield :An optional weapon, it is the same type of shield as that used by the Gundam Astray Red Frame. ;*Beam Saber :By switching its Tactical Arms mounted backpack with the same type of backpack as used by the Red Frame, the Turn Red can be armed with a pair of beam sabers for close combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trio System :A system that allows for better coordination between the Turn Red, Hyperion GR and Hyperion GL during battle. This system is actually a copy of ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R's Buddy System, and is first used by GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam, GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam. ;*80 :A combat AI based on 8 and the AI that Valerio Valeri is working on. Unlike the AI system installed in other MS, 80 is capable of controlling a MS by itself, but it can also serve as a support system if the pilot is present in the cockpit. When a pilot is present, 80 will put the pilot's safety as its top priority. History The Gundam Astray Turn Red first appeared when Valerio Valeri shows off all of his MS creations to Lowe Guele, who had arrived to demand the return of 8. The facility that Valerio Valeri and Lowe are in is then attacked by a ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R and numerous DI Adagas. To fend off the attackers, Valerio Valeri deployed all of his MS and personally launched in the Gundam Astray Turn Red, while Lowe launched in his MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon. During the battle, Lowe deduced that the sole Destiny Impulse R present was the controller of the DI Adagas and Valerio Valeri came up with a plan to destroy it. They let the GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam, GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam deal with the DI Adagas while they try to get close to the Destiny Impulse R. Protected by the Hyperion GR and Hyperion GL, the Red Dragon and Turn Red rushed towards the Destiny Impulse R, which is protected by the DI Adagas. Lowe and Valerio Valeri later took advantage of the gap in the DI Adagas' attack and slashed Destiny Impulse R with their suits' swords simultaneously, destroying it. An argument then broke out when Valerio Valeri and Lowe were celebrating their victory, and this led the former to challenge the latter to a duel, which occured a week later on Earth. During the duel, Lowe successfully defeated the Blau Calamity, Gelb Raider and Rot Forbidden in a 3 on 1 battle, which was a prerequisite that Valerio Valeri had set before Lowe can fight with him and his Turn Red. Valerio Valeri then surprised Lowe when Turn Red started to use the Tactical Arms as boomerangs, and he mocked the latter for not knowing his own creation (Tactical Arms was originally designed by Lowe for his Red Frame) well. Using the boomerang attacks, Valerio Valeri managed to destroy the Red Frame's Ddraig Head, but one of the Tactical Arms was destroyed by Red Dragon's Gerbera Straight. Confident of his victory, Valerio Valeri discarded the other Tactical Arms and explained that the victory would not truly be his if he obtained it using the weapon. He also allowed Lowe to repair the damaged head. The battle later restarted and turned into a punching contest to see which MS is better. In the end, Valerio Valeri was knocked out by a powerful 'Red Flame' punch from Red Frame and the Turn Red's Combat AI, 80, surrendered on his behalf. Notes & Trivia Picture Gallery SEED Destiny Astray R 11.jpg|Gundam Astray Turn Red on the right with Hyperion GR and GL behind it Astray Turn Red 02.jpg Astray Turn Red 01.jpg MBF-02VV.jpg MBF-02VV Gundam Astray Turn Red Lineart.png|MBF-02VV Gundam Astray Turn Red Lineart Gunpla MG Gundam Astray Turn Red.jpg|1/100 MG MBF-02VV Gundam Astray Turn Red (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art References External links